Lion and Flower
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Glimpses of the story of the Lion and the Flower
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Glimpses of the story of the Lion and the Flower

A/N: This will be a series of loosely connected vignettes. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and ties in with various other stories. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Lion and Flower**

_**Part One**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Peter flipped through the documents on his desk in an attempt to be productive even though his mind was miles away. Shesheta's surprise visit that morning had been very cute and came with the added bonus of bedeviling Edmund (always a plus where his little brother was concerned), but that wasn't what was distracting him. He grimaced. The ladies of Cair Paravel _still_ hadn't quit giggling whenever they saw him in the halls, not even his own sisters and Kat. He much preferred it when Kat was provoking Oreius, at least then he could enjoy her sheer audacity. Then there was the fact that Thalia-

"Your Majesty?"

Peter jerked a little when the soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he nearly dropped his quill when he realized the owner of said voice was none other than Thalia. He cleared his throat, pretending she hadn't startled him, "Lady Thalia, is there aught I may do for you?"

The young Beech Nymph curtsied and held up a note, "Queen Susan asked me to deliver this message for her and to await your reply."

He stood and walked around the desk in order to take the note from her. He unfolded the note and groaned as soon as he read the first sentence of the flowing cursive script. "Have you met these ladies?"

For a moment, he was certain he caught a glint of laughter in Thalia's light green eyes but there was no hint of even a smile when she replied, "I fear so, my Lord King. You should probably try to plead you have fallen ill but unless Alithia herself were to inform the Queen Susan, I do not believe any attempts at escape will succeed. You must simply bear it."

Her eyes widened and she blushed but Peter just threw his head back and let out a belly laugh. He was still chuckling when he looked at her again, "Why, Lady Thalia, that was quite cheeky of you." She blushed further and he took a little pity on her, "Thank you for making me laugh. And your handkerchief." Now he was the one blushing, "I mean, umm, I hope your handkerchief was returned to you, the one I kept…to be laundered! The one I had laundered, was it returned to you?"

He saw a hint of her shy smile once again as she nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty, I have it back and it is most pristine."

"Good. That's good."

She met his gaze then glanced down at his hand, "Your reply, My Lord King?"

"Oh! Yes, I should send a reply if only to keep Susan from coming after me…" He trailed off as he sat down and picked up his quill, which he pointed at Thalia, "You won't tell my sister I said that, will you?"

Again, that little hint of well-hidden humor appeared in her light green eyes as she gave a slight curtsy, "I'll not breathe a word, Your Majesty."

Peter grinned, "Thank you, my Lady." She looked pointedly at his quill and he chuckled, "Yes, I know, I should write my reply."

She blushed slightly but answered, "Queen Susan was most insistent that I get your agreement in writing this time."

Chuckling once more, Peter quickly scrawled his agreement. Handing the note to Thalia, he smiled, "I hope, Lady Thalia, you might find it in the kindness of your heart to rescue me from the Duchess and Countess once I look hunted."

She grinned and nodded, "I will do so, My Lord King, and I will tell the others to help as best they can too." She left then and Peter found himself contemplating Thalia once again. Her hidden humor was refreshing and appealing. He rather hoped she would rescue him quickly…maybe he should go practice his hunted look.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, here's the first snippet in Peter and Thalia's story. Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Glimpses of the story of the Lion and the Flower

A/N: This will be a series of loosely connected vignettes. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and ties in with various other stories. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Lion and Flower**

_**Part Two**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Thalia ducked her head to hide her nervousness as she carefully poured some tea into a cup then added two dollops of honey and just a dash of milk to it. She couldn't quite bring herself to meet the High King's eyes for fear of embarrassing herself by blushing when she handed the teacup to him. Still, she could hear the warmth of his smile in his voice, "Thank you, Lady Thalia."

She glanced up and gave him a shy smile, silently thanking Aslan that she wasn't blushing. Then, she busied herself with pouring some coffee, straight black and no frills as King Edmund liked to put it, for the Just King. Right after she set the coffeepot down, Thalia jumped slightly when a hand touched her elbow. The High King smiled at her and lifted his teacup slightly, "You made this exactly the way I like it, thank you."

She felt her cheeks start to burn as she realized several of the other ladies-in-waiting were listening to the High King's comments (for she could not truly call it a conversation since she had not uttered a word). Glancing back to meet his kind gaze, Thalia quickly ducked her head and murmured, "You are welcome, My Lord King."

King Edmund approached the table with a grin held firmly in place, "Ah, Peter, just the magnificent chap I was looking for. Susan wants to introduce you to the Duchess from Neermeese…now." He gave his brother a not-so-subtle nudge in the ribs and Thalia watched the High King take a fortifying drink of tea before he went to join the Gentle Queen and the Duchess. She felt a twinge of pity since, after already witnessing the Duchess's self-important attitude when she had been presented to the Queens, she knew she had been more than a little serious about warning the High King. King Edmund sipped his coffee then nodded to her, "Thank you for remembering, Lady Thalia."

The tea seemed to be proceeding well and Thalia was thankful that she hadn't drawn more attention to herself than necessary (only one lady-in-waiting ever got away with that and she wasn't even present today). However, she did notice that the High King's smile was becoming increasingly forced and he kept glancing over at her, that is, the High King kept glancing over at where she and several other ladies-in-waiting were chatting quietly. She remembered her promise to help rescue the High King from the Duchess and the Countess. Deianeira spoke in a soft tone, "Thalia, be careful how you go about this."

Thalia frowned slightly, "Are you certain you cannot help?"

It was Lady Felicia Fox who answered as Deineira was called to join Queen Lucy, "It would be best if you did it, Thalia. You look more acceptable to the Duchess's noted preference for ladies-in-waiting and other servants."

Thalia pursed her lips for a brief moment at the memory of witnessing the Duchess of Neermeese _demand_ that only Nymphs who looked "familiar" be the attendants to her rooms. Then, she glanced back at the High King, who seemed to be struggling with keeping the Duchess at a proper distance. She had promised. Putting down her own teacup, Thalia rose and crossed the room, trying not to blush as she felt more attention turning her way.

She stopped next to the Duchess, pretending she didn't notice the way sheer relief flashed across King Peter's face, and politely waited for the Duchess to give her some meager share of her attention. The Duchess finally turned to her and Thalia couldn't help but feel some pity for the lady. The Duchess was not plain, having deep blue eyes, rich black hair, and a creamy complexion that almost neared the Gentle Queen's for beauty, but it seemed that Her Ladyship had yet to gain any sort of the inner beauty that lit Narnia's Queens from within. That lack of inner beauty seemed to be what truly prevented the Duchess from finding any sort of happiness, not the lack of a husband. Moved by pity, Thalia smiled kindly even when the Duchess rudely asked, "What is it _you_ want? High King Peter, are all your servants so lacking in understanding their proper place?"

Thalia wondered at the fact that the Duchess was so self-absorbed as to not notice the stern look now gracing the High King's face. But, she did not let her own offense rise. She smiled kindly, "If you please, Your Grace, I heard you tell the Queen Lucy that you were most accomplished at needlework. I am working on a tapestry as a gift for my father, and I'd hoped you might give me some council on a piece I have been having difficulty with? My tapestry is just there in the corner, so you would not have to miss anything here if you do choose to examine it."

As she had suspected, the Duchess preened and gave the High King a simpering look before she rather loudly declared, "I'd be delighted to offer my expertise."

Thalia dutifully walked with the Duchess (well one step behind her after the Duchess's fit the day before about "mere servants" walking beside her as they were equals) to the corner where she had left her tapestry. Pulling it out, she blushed a little when Deianeira nodded in approval as the older Nymph paused to study it. That approval made it easier to bear when the Duchess criticized her efforts at the same time she declared (loud enough for the High King to hear) that Thalia was so fortunate to have asked for her guidance. Thalia tried not to make any distressed sounds when the Duchess abruptly began snipping away at the soft grey raiment that was to form her mother's cloak as she danced in their home grove, but judging by the way Queen Susan quickly intervened she hadn't been very successful.

It was with a sigh of relief that Thalia watched the Duchess of Neermeese leave the room. Then she turned back to the tapestry, trying not to wince as she stroked the snipped threads that now marred the panel.

"I am sorry she did that."

Thalia jumped then blushed as she realized the High King was standing next to her. Looking back down at the tapestry, she quietly countered, "It is not so bad."

The High King grabbed her hand, causing her to look up and meet his very sincere gaze, "Lady Thalia, I know that it takes a lot of work to make these things if only because of Susan's efforts. I'm sorry that the Duchess didn't respect your craftsmanship enough to leave the tapestry alone. We should have taken her attitude toward you and the rest of Narnia to task as soon as she revealed it." He smiled sheepishly, "And if I hadn't begged for interference, you wouldn't have had to submit your tapestry to the Duchess's less than tender mercies." He bowed over her hand, "If there's anything I can do to make this up to you, please let me know."

Thalia blushed and dropped her gaze as she tugged her hand free. "Truly it is nothing, My Lord King. The Queen Susan distracted the Duchess before she could damage it very much, thank Aslan. And, I do not intend to present the tapestry to my father until harvest, so I've time enough to repair and then finish it. However, next time perhaps I should hide my tapestry when you have guests who are so determined to make a favorable impression on you." She blushed further as she realized she'd once again made a cheeky observation.

The High King chuckled, "I'll help you hide it."

Thalia blushed once again but this time she managed to offer a shy smile. The kindness of the High King and his siblings was never so clear as after Cair Paravel had been beset by nobles who shared the Duchess's elitist and condescending attitude. Narnia was very fortunate to have these Four chosen by Aslan. Thalia was slowly realizing just what her mother had meant when she told her that choosing to serve as a lady-in-waiting would show her the true difference between Narnia and other countries, and it wasn't their inhabitants.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Glimpses of the story of the Lion and the Flower

A/N: This will be a series of loosely connected vignettes. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and ties in with various other stories. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Lion and Flower**

_**Part Three**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

25 Yule 1006

"Oh, your majesty, I'm so pleased you're asking." A nauseating giggle filled the air.

Peter clenched his jaw, "Don't make me hurt you." He knew he shouldn't have asked Edmund to help him. All he'd wanted was for his brother to listen while he went over his speech for telling Thalia that he liked her and wanted to court her. But, of course, Edmund just couldn't pass up the opportunity to torment him. Although, if it hadn't been so bloody irritating, he would have been highly entertained by the sight of his sixteen-year-old brother skipping around the room, holding up invisible skirts, and stopping only to flutter his eyelashes and speak in a high falsetto voice. He scowled at Edmund who was simpering and primping just out of easy striking distance. "Thalia is nothing like that."

Edmund ignored him and twisted slightly, pretending to swish his skirts, and let out another nauseating giggle, "Oh, King Peter, I'm so flattered you want me."

He crossed his arms, "Ed!"

Edmund dropped the act long enough to give him the Eyes and innocently shrug, "You asked me to be Thalia."

He huffed, "Well, you're acting like those horrible countesses and duchesses and other ladies who were never real except when they raged over being rejected, you nitwit. Thalia doesn't simper or primp or giggle in that nauseating manner. She's…she's sincere and sweet and very kind, too kind almost considering what happened with that Duchess of Neermeese this past summer, and she has this hidden humor but she can be just a bit cheeky too and I like her laugh, it's, it's, well, it's a nice laugh. She can be shy, no doubt, but she's not a doormat. She's just…I don't know, she's calm and steady." Peter suddenly realized that Edmund was staring at him and he felt his cheeks start to heat, "What?"

Edmund snickered, "Well, for one thing it looks like you two will be blushing in harmony." Peter scowled, but Edmund continued, "Peter, I like Thalia. I think she'll be good for you…once you two stop blushing long enough for you to get your speech out."

Peter relaxed a little, if his little brother was giving his approval of Thalia that was a very good sign. "Thanks, brother mine."

Edmund smirked then started pirouetting around the room, once again simpering and fluttering his eyelashes as he spoke in a high falsetto voice, "And, it shall be such fun to plan the wedding, your majesty." He let out another nauseating giggle then pirouetted, stopping in the middle of the room and tilting his head back to flutter his eyelashes at him again as he clasped his hands over his heart, "Oh, Peter, you big, strong man, you."

Before Peter could say anything, Edmund paled then turned bright red as he straightened, "Or-Oreius! How, uh, how long have you been there?"

Looking over his shoulder, Peter suppressed a laugh as he observed Oreius staring at Edmund with the same look he would get whenever they'd messed up a simple exercise during training. Their General's arms were folded over his chest and he swished his tail before responding, "Long enough."

Edmund cleared his throat, "I, uh, I can explain."

Oreius stepped aside, permitting Peter to pass him, as he slowly intoned, "Please enlighten me, your majesty." Peter snickered as his Tigers followed him down the hall. The look on Edmund's face when he realized Oreius had witnessed his tomfoolery more than made up for being the object of his brother's teasing.

He finally found Thalia in one of the solariums. He was a little surprised but pleased that she was alone instead of being surrounded by Susan and the rest of his sister's ladies. Susan must have given her the day since it was Christmas, after all. The Beech Nymph was working on a new tapestry, her fingers nimbly plunging the needle and thread in and out of the fabric stretched across her needlework frame. He waited for a moment then realized Thalia was too absorbed in her work to notice his entrance. Not wanting to startle her by simply walking up to her, Peter cleared his throat. Thalia jumped then hissed softly as she jabbed herself with the needle before whirling away from her work, lifting the injured finger to her mouth. Peter winced and quickly strode across the room, pulling out a handkerchief, "Forgive me, my Lady, I didn't mean to startle you. Here use this." He gently took her hand and wrapped his handkerchief around her wounded finger, covering the small drop of blood marring her skin.

Thalia blushed but met his gaze rather steadily, "There was no harm done, your majesty. I should have been more aware of my surroundings. Lady Alambiel warns me of that often."

Peter smiled slightly, "Kat warns everyone of that…and yet the good General still manages to sneak up on her when she gets caught up in her reading." He glanced down and realized that he was still cradling Thalia's hand between his two. He felt his cheeks start to burn again as Thalia followed his gaze and they both retracted their hands. She was staring at the floor and he thought she was blushing too. He cleared his throat nervously, desperately trying to remember the speech he'd been working on whenever he could over the last week. "Ahem, Lady Thalia, I… I was wondering if you might tell me about the customs regarding Nymphs, Beech Nymphs that is, and c-courting. Your courtship customs? Well, not your as in you but, um- I mean how would a suitor, or someone who's interested in being a Beech Nymph's suitor go about courting her?"

Thalia turned back to her needlework, her nut-brown hair swinging forward to hide her face, so he couldn't see her expression but her voice sounded a little unsteady as she answered, "It depends, My Lord King, on many things. Do…do you have someone specific in mind?"

"Yes!" Thalia jumped and Peter quickly lowered his voice, once again feeling his cheeks blaze, "That is, well, there is this one but I don't even know if she would be open to an offer of courtship from me. I mean, I don't think she's involved with anyone but maybe she is or maybe she just doesn't, you know, like me that way. So, how would I go about courting her? And, well, finding out if she even wants to be courted?"

Thalia was silent for a long moment. Maybe she was thinking about whether she wanted him to court her…Peter felt a little more hopeful even as he tried not to be presumptuous. However, when she spoke her voice was much quieter than before as she resumed her stitching, but at a noticeably slower speed. "Well, Your Majesty, it does vary from Nymph to Nymph, even among Beech Nymphs, but the usual way of going about things is to declare your intentions for the Nymph in question. And if you both are in agreement that you are suited for each other, then you would approach her father for permission to make your suit official so it is a courtship with the promise of engagement and then marriage."

Peter frowned slightly. Thalia didn't sound shy, actually, she was starting to sound a little sad. The troubling thought came that perhaps Thalia didn't think they were suited for each other, but surely she would have said that outright…maybe. He rubbed his jaw, trying not to sound foolish as he hesitantly asked, "You don't a- That is, do you think she would not be interested in even seeing if we are suited for each other?"

Thalia was silent for so long that Peter considered retreating before his gaffe became any worse, but then she spoke, barely above a whisper. "I am certain, My Lord King, that any lady would be most honored to have found favor in your eyes. Why would they not?"

She'd bent her head as she focused on stitching, but Peter couldn't help smiling in relief. "That's good. But, um, you said that the Nymph's father also needed to be approached. How soon should I do that? Will he require something specific to believe in my sincerity?"

He thought it would make her happy to know he was already thinking about how best to approach her father, but for some reason, she sounded sad as she quietly replied. "It depends on who her father is and varies by individual, of course, but you will find an easier time of it if her father is a Faun or a Satyr. If her father is a Centaur or Wood god, you might expect a little more intense interview, but it is usually nothing too difficult, and of course, since you are the High King, I'm sure her father (be he Centaur or Wood god) will give you greater leeway than even most other approved suitors."

Peter paused, trying to figure out what he was missing. He already knew that Thalia was the daughter of the Wood god, Vidar (not that he'd personally met him), so why wasn't she telling him the specifics for her father, or at least for approaching a Wood god? She sounded so sad when she finished, but why… _Oh!_ "You nitwit!"

Thalia jerked, barely missing stabbing her finger again, and stared up at him, her light green eyes wide and a flame starting to kindle in them, "I beg your pardon!"

Peter blushed and shook his head, "No, no, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to me, that is, I was talking to myself, not you. Oh blast it all!" He ran his hand through his hair and walked around the room. "I've made a true mess of this, haven't I?" He spun back around and found Thalia still sitting in front of her needlework, though now her arms were crossed and she was giving him a wary look. Not giving himself time to worry about being too presumptuous, Peter crossed to her and gave her his courtliest bow, "Forgive me, my Lady, I have stumbled in my speech and unintentionally delivered insult." He straightened then held out his hand to her, silently thanking Aslan when she placed her hand in his. Lightly gripping her hand, Peter cleared his throat, "Lady Thalia, I was not asking for your advice in regards to Beech Nymphs in general, I was asking your opinion of the chances for my interest in _you_ being returned but I did not wish to seem presumptuous and assume that your feelings for me were the same."

Thalia stared at him, eyes wide, "Oh. Oh! You…you wish to court me, your Majesty?" Her ivory skin flushed with color before she shyly smiled, "I…well, your Majesty was not being presumptuous."

Peter grinned, "Then you are not averse to seeing if we are suited for each other?"

She glanced down, still smiling shyly and bushing, as she lightly shook her head, "No, I'm not averse at all, your Majesty."

"Peter. If we're going to get to know each other, you should call me 'Peter,' at least when we're not in our formal roles."

"Peter…yes, I would like to get know you better, Peter. And, you may call me 'Thalia' if you wish."

Peter grinned and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, "Thank you, Thalia." Nine days earlier he had made the gamble to purchase a Christmas present for Thalia when they'd been in Archenland and now he was so glad he had. Although, judging by the time, he'd have to wait to give it to her until after the Christmas Day Ball.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! A big thank you to WillowDryad for all the brainstorming help. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Glimpses of the story of the Lion and the Flower

A/N: This will be a series of loosely connected vignettes. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and ties in with various other stories. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Lion and Flower**

_**Part Four**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Thalia blushed as the ladies of the court playfully teased her about the High King's extra kiss to the back of her hand at the end of their dance. She couldn't quite bring herself to explain that he'd asked to court her that morn, mainly because she was still trying to believe it herself. Deiarneira stopped her just after Peter returned to dancing with his sister, the Queen Lucy, and asked her in a very quiet voice, "Have you told Theia?"

Blushing even harder, Thalia quickly shook her head. "My mother spends Yuletide with my father in our home grove and she left before their majesties and the rest of the search party even returned."

Deianeira smiled, automatically reassuring Thalia that the older Nypmh did not think she was in err, "Well, should there be any news, be sure to inform your mother when next you see her and-" The Oak Nymph cut herself off as she stared over Thalia's shoulder.

"Give her a kiss, Oreius!"

Thalia whirled to see the General had also been caught under the mistletoe, but he was standing with Lady Katerina Alambiel of all people. There seemed to be a slight exchange between them, but then the General kissed the lady knight to the cheers of the crowd. Their kiss certainly lasted longer than just a quick peck, which was what she would have expected to see. Deianeira clapped her hands then touched Thalia's shoulder, "Excuse me, I must speak with Tuulea."

Just after the older Nymph hurried off, another hand caught hers and she glanced over her shoulder, smiling shyly when she realized it was the High King, "Your Majesty."

He smiled wider and tugged her hand, "Come on, everyone's so busy gawking at Kat and Oreius, they won't be offended by our leaving, not to mention the ball's nearly over." Thalia let him pull her into the hall, but once there they let go of each other's hands. She offered a shy smile, trying to will herself not to blush, as they walked side by side down the corridors to one of Cair Paravel's many solariums. In keeping with propriety, they left the door partially open. Thalia sat in one of the chairs, but she was a little surprised when the High King grabbed a chair and carried it over so he could sit catty-corner to her. "My Lord King, I-"

Twisting in his seat so he was facing her, he grabbed her hands and squeezed gently, "Peter. Call me Peter, Thalia."

Thalia blushed. It seemed presumptuous, but it was still within the bounds of propriety for her to call her suitor by his name and not affix a title before it. "Forgive me…Peter. I'm afraid it is something I must get used to, calling you simply by your name, that is."

The High King…Peter smiled, "Well, I am glad to have someone other than my siblings and Kat call me just Peter." He frowned suddenly, studying her face. Thalia wondered if there was something on it, but he still hadn't released her hands, so she couldn't check. "Wait, I just remembered…you were the young Nymph who scolded Edmund and me for crushing those flowers when we tumbled off the balcony a little while after our coronation, weren't you? I never did learn your name back then, but I remember being terribly embarrassed."

Thalia could feel her cheeks blazing even more than before. She had rather hoped he wouldn't remember that day after it was clear when he had no recollection of her when the Gentle Queen first introduced her to the Kings as her newest lady-in-waiting. "I…well, yes. But, that was the first time my mother ever allowed my younger sister, Vedis, and me to tend our own flowers and it upset Vedis terribly to have two idiot boys trample the flowers due to their own foolishness."

She abruptly stopped her explanation, her cheeks felt even hotter as she realized what she'd just said, but Peter merely chuckled. "Don't worry, Susan and Oreius thought we were complete idiots that day too. But, why did I never see you again? Lucy has spent a lot of time in the gardens and she's mentioned Vedis and your mother, Theia, many times over the past six years, but your name was never mentioned until you came to be one of Susan's ladies last year."

Thalia glanced down at where he was still gripping her hands lightly, "Well, I chose to return to my home grove and stay with my father…mainly because I was utterly humiliated at the fact I had scolded Narnia's new kings. But, I started to long for more than what was in my home grove and specifically I wanted to serve Narnia. I am no warrior, you know, so when I came to Cair Paravel it was with the idea of helping my mother and sister tend their part of the gardens. When Queen Susan asked me to consider joining her ladies, I…it felt right and I knew I would see many things and learn many things. Though I did not expect her to begin sending me with all her messages to you this past summer and fall."

Peter chuckled once more, "I think Su was trying to get me to notice you." He raised her right hand and pressed another kiss to the back of it, making her blush again. "Oh wait, I almost forgot. Wait right here, I'll be right back, I promise." He stood and hurried out the door, only to stick his head back in, "Don't move."

She laughed, "I promise I won't leave." She waited for a while, but then she stood and moved toward the window. Pulling the thick velvet curtains back, Thalia marveled at the beautiful sight that was Narnia in winter. She had been born during the Long Winter, yes, but she had never felt the worst of it due to her father's power over their home grove and the fact that she had only seen twelve turnings of winter before the wondrous spring had come. Knowing that winter never overstayed and spring would eventually reign again, it was even easier for her to enjoy the prettiness of the pure white snow where it contrasted with the dark spans of the sea. She did not like the cold overmuch, but she readily enjoyed winter (though it did tend to make her sleepy at times). She paused and pressed a little closer to the window when she noticed a Centaur was standing on the bluff overlooking the sea…it was General Oreius. She leaned her forehead against the glass, more than a bit curious, but she wasn't so brash as to presume to question the General of Narnia's Army. No, only those who knew him well, such as Tuulea or Deianeira, would be able to question him…or of course, Lady Alambiel since she was always doing something to "push the General's buttons" as she liked to call it (although Thalia was quite certain that the General didn't wear buttons).

"Thalia."

Thalia jumped then laughed in spite of her spreading blush, "You must stop sneaking up on me!" Her shyness regained control as she ducked her head though she did glance up to see Peter grinning unrepentantly, "You are quite naught, sir."

He chuckled then cleared his throat, looking a little nervous, as he handed her a wooden box, "I saw this when I was in Anvard and I thought it suited you. Merry Christmas, Thalia."

She opened the box and gasped, "Oh." She lifted the ivory handled embroidery scissors out and examined them, the handles were carved to form a dancing maiden while the ivory case was carved with roses and dangled from a fine chain, so she could wear the case as a necklace and not worry about misplacing or losing her scissors. She slipped the scissors into the case then she lightly kissed Peter's cheek, "Thank you, Peter. They are simply wonderful!"

Peter grinned, "You are most welcome, my Lady." They sat and talked for a long while until the position of the stars and moon (not to mention the High King's Tiger guards) indicated it was well into the late watches of the night. Thalia stood, still holding tightly to the encased embroidery scissors, but stopped when Peter caught her free hand. "Thalia, I have never met your father, Vidar…has he ever come to Cair Paravel?"

She shook her head, frowning slightly as she recalled the argument between her parents when their cold winter world melted to spring and the Birds and one of her mother's cousins carried news of Aslan and the coming of the prophesied Four. "My father has never left our home grove that I can remember. He says he is the sentinel of our family and therefore he cannot leave our trees unguarded even for half a day, much less the two-day journey to reach Cair Paravel." She smiled again, "But, I think that protective streak is something you two share as you are Narnia's protector and your family's protector." This time she squeezed his hand as she added, "And, so long as I don't mention you crushing my flowers, I'm certain my father will be more than approving of you when you two do meet."

He laughed, "You are too merciful, Thalia."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Glimpses of the story of the Lion and the Flower

A/N: This will be a series of loosely connected vignettes. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and ties in with various other stories. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Lion and Flower**

_**Part Five**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

5 Lenisgale 1006

Peter grinned as he swung off his horse then jogged forward to greet Thalia. For a moment, he kept up the guise of a properly formal suitor as he bowed over her hand then he grinned even wider and picked her up and swung her around. They were both laughing when he set her down. He kissed her hand again, ignoring the fact that his guard would no doubt spread the word that their High King was behaving like a love-struck ninny (not that anyone except Edmund would use that exact phrase), before he spoke. "I'm sorry I couldn't leave with you, but Edmund's busy trying to sort out the best time to travel to Zelaia for negotiations and he wouldn't let me escape until after we'd definitely decided on after the new year starts on May Day."

Thalia smiled, blushing prettily, "There is no harm done. I told my father that my suitor would come either today or tomorrow to entreat with him. I am certain he will be pleased that you came today instead of tomorrow."

Peter turned to his guard and motioned for them to wait. He wasn't approaching Vidar as the High King, but as the young man who was in love with his eldest daughter and was seeking his blessing. Taking Thalia's hand, Peter tried not to be too nervous as they walked toward the grove. After all this was simply a formality, just following the custom of ensuring that the lady's family consented to their relationship. Thalia squeezed his hand lightly as they entered the grove and he smiled at her.

Her father was waiting just past the inner circle of trees. The Wood god was tall, around Oreius' height, maybe a little taller. His brown hair and beard were long and thick with leaves scattered throughout them. His robes were grey but his cape was a silvery green. The skin on his burly arms and above his beard was a pale tan like unpolished beech planks. A crown of beech leaves adorned his head and eyes of the wildest green pierced Peter as he approached Vidar. Letting go of Thalia's hand, Peter bowed to her father and hoped that he didn't forget the ancient courtship request (for Beech Nymphs and their families specifically) that Edmund had found for him shortly after Christmas. "Lord Vidar, I am Peter Pevensie, son of William Pevensie. My father's name is unknown to you, but my family name is not. I know that a man's greatest treasure, be he Wood god or Human, is his family. I have seen and admired one of the jewels of your treasure, your daughter, Thalia, and wish to make her the crowning piece of my own treasure. However, I do not imagine myself entitled to another's treasure that I should take without regard and therefore come this day to request your blessing on my courtship of your daughter for I wish, in time, to marry her."

He'd brought a number of gifts, everything from a basket of food to a velvet coverlet to a sword and a dress (that Tuulea had kindly made), to present at Vidar's request for proof that he could provide for Thalia. And, he had a specially crafted necklace that he would present if Vidar asked that he showed how he would honor Thalia properly in her place as his betrothed and his wife. He had read the protocols and gotten advice from both Tuulea and Thalia's mother, Theia. He was prepared for anything.

Vidar's eyes bore into him and then the Wood god held out his left hand, "I deny your request. I will not bless this union nor will I allow you to court my daughter. Return to your castle and find another man's treasure to covet!"

He had not been prepared for that. For a moment, Peter could only stare dumbly at Vidar then he looked to Thalia. Her light green eyes were wide and she looked as stunned and confused as he felt. Thalia took a step forward, "But, Father, you said you would give your blessing! Peter has done nothing dishonorable to me or to you. He followed the ancient rite perfectly!"

Peter met the Wood god's fearsome gaze and quietly asked, "Why have you denied my request? It is my right to know."

Vidar stared down at him and the air in the grove grew oppressively thick, weighing down on Peter. "No daughter of mine shall be promised to a Human. You dally with her heart and do not seek anything of permanence or honor."

Peter bristled but it was Thalia who stepped forward, "You're wrong, Father. Peter loves me and I love him. Why can't you see-"

Vidar snapped, "Do not show your father dishonor, Thalia."

Thalia looked down and didn't say anything else as she moved to stand beside Vidar. Peter understood that she couldn't disrespect her father nor would he ask it of her. He turned to Vidar and bowed once again, trying to ignore the knot growing in his throat at the realization that Thalia would always hold his heart but she would never be his. "Then, Vidar, I will withdraw my suit. I ask only that you do not deprive Thalia of her place among the Gentle Queen's ladies-in-waiting. I give you my word that I will not approach your daughter without your blessing."

The air in the grove still seemed oppressively thick and pushed down on his shoulders as he straightened. Vidar was impassive even as a single tear slid down Thalia's cheek and his voice was cool and full of promise as he stated, "If you were not the High King, Human, I would have struck you down for your impudence in daring to court my daughter with false promises."

Peter drew himself up, ignoring the weight of the air, "I assure you, Vidar, no word passed my lips that was false, much less a false promise."

Thalia tugged on her father's cape, drawing that piercing gaze away from Peter, "May I escort the High King out of the grove?"

"No."

Peter watched Thalia purse her lips then she ducked her head and quietly asked, "May I at least bid him farewell, Father? Please."

Vidar nodded, "A short farewell."

To Peter's surprise, the Wood god moved back several feet and the oppressively thick air lightened as Thalia approached. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but she did not weep. She offered a tremulous smile, "I am sorry, Your Majesty. My father gave no hint that he would object…but I did not tell him your name or that you were Human when I mentioned my suitor would be coming. I thought my mother had already told him it was you."

Peter gulped, fighting to keep his own dismay hidden, "It's not your fault, Thalia…Lady Thalia. I hope…"

He couldn't bring himself to finish, to wish her a happy life without him. It was selfish of him, he knew, but still he could not force those words past his lips. Thalia grabbed his hand and squeezed, "There's a way to persuade my father that your suit is serious. Your father must to speak to him on your behalf." Peter frowned but Vidar shouted Thalia's name before he could protest. Thalia squeezed his hand again, "It doesn't have to be your birth father, just one who is like your father. The General. Ask the General." Vidar shouted her name again and Thalia squeezed his hand one last time then whispered, "I love you." She turned and walked back to Vidar, leaving Peter to walk out of the grove…alone.

The trip back to the Cair was silent. His guard seemed to realize that something had gone wrong, but they didn't ask and Peter didn't volunteer what had happened. Entering the courtyard of Cair Paravel, Peter nearly groaned when he saw Edmund and the girls waiting for him. Thalia's mother, Theia, was also there. A frown marred Theia's face as soon as he dismounted and slowly walked toward them. He couldn't help the brief bitter thought that somehow she knew that her husband would refuse to let him even court Thalia. Edmund frowned, "What happened?"

The words made his mouth dry as he muttered, "Vidar refused to grant his blessing. He will not even consider letting me court Thalia anymore."

Susan and Lucy gasped. Susan shook her head, "But, why?"

He could hear the brokenness that crept into his tone as he intoned, "I'm Human. Vidar refused because I'm Human and he thought I was making false promises."

Edmund looked at Theia, "Did you know he would do that?"

The Nymph shook her head, "No. I had feared that something might happen, but I had hoped he would be persuaded when he saw the love in our daughter's eyes and the corresponding love in the eyes of the High King."

Peter looked up at her and quietly asked, "Why would he refuse?"

Theia hesitated then glanced around, "Perhaps, Your Majesties, we might take this conversation somewhere more private?"

Desperate for an answer, Peter nodded and they retreated to Susan's preferred solarium. Once they were seated, Theia turned to him with a wealth of sadness in her light green eyes. "My King, I beg you forgive my husband for causing this pain. In truth, he seeks only to protect our daughter from the fate that befell her sister."

Peter frowned, "It was my understanding that Thalia is your eldest daughter and Vedis is still too young to have had a suitor."

The Beech Nymph looked grieved, "Thalia is our eldest _living_ daughter. Vidar and I had a daughter before her, she was born a few decades before the Long Winter. This story is not known outside of our family save for a few select individuals. It was just after the Long Winter began that our daughter, Vara, brought a wounded Human into our grove. He was half-dead and badly scarred from previous torments. We were certain that he was a victim of the White Witch's wrath and Vidar feared that he was some spy sent by her so she could brand us traitors and kill us because he had already rebuffed her efforts to recruit him. I myself was uncertain if the young man would live until morn, much less long enough to do anything to us, but Vara and I worked to save him and we succeeded. He woke a week after Vara found him, but he refused to give his name or to admit his family line. He did not wish to endanger us." Theia grew silent and Peter knew that she was lost in her memories so he raised his hand, silently stopping Lucy's question before his sister could interrupt the Nymph. Theia sounded sad and a little distant as she continued, "Vara fell in love with him and he with her. She begged Vidar to grant his blessing and to perform their wedding even though the Human wouldn't tell his true name, instead taking the name 'Owlwood' for that was where she had found him. Vidar was never able to refuse Vara and so she married Owlwood. And they were so happy…for a time. He was haunted by his past and what the White Witch had done to him. We were involved with the resistance when it first stirred, but Owlwood would not join us. He was disfigured enough that, even though I had met a number of Humans who lived in Cair Paravel, I could not place him nor was his voice familiar, being little more than a rough growl because of past damage to his throat. But, Vara suspected something. I saw her having a heated discussion with him about three turnings…three years after they married. I should have questioned her, but they seemed to repair their differences. I suspected she was hiding his secret too. Vidar appointed Owlwood to protect our grove when we left for a meeting of the resistance, but something happened. The White Witch, Jadis, she had neither forgotten nor forgiven Vidar for resisting her earlier offers and maybe she knew Owlwood was in our grove. In any case, an attack occurred on our grove. We didn't know until Vara felt the first stroke of the axe, she died in the middle of the meeting. I too felt the bite of the axe, but Vidar took me back to our grove and destroyed our attackers before they could fell my tree. Later, I learned that Vidar discovered Owlwood had been killed then burned with the remains of our daughter's fallen tree."

Silence reigned for a long time after Theia finished her sad tale. Lucy was sniffling and Susan was dabbing away tears with her handkerchief. Peter felt pity rise for Vidar. No wonder he didn't want a Human to marry Thalia.

After he had explained Thalia's words of parting, Theia turned to him then quietly spoke, "I want you for my son-in-law, High King, you make Thalia happier than I have ever seen her and you are good for one another. She speaks up more when you are with her. And she was right when she told you that there's a way to convince Vidar to accept your suit. I cannot gainsay my husband and am bound by his declaration. However, you may have your father speak to your earnestness in regards to your desire to court our daughter and Vidar must listen to him. If your father makes a valid case, then by tradition and custom, Vidar must give you the chance to prove your worthiness. And she is correct that General Oreius would be considered your father or at least one who is able to speak in your birth father's place. Go to him and explain this situation. I am certain he will be willing to help you." Before leaving, she leaned back down and cupped his cheek, "And I am hopeful that you will find a way to change even the stubborn mind of my Vidar."

Peter nodded. Yes, he would go to Oreius. The Centaur had been guiding him for over six years. Surely, he would help him now.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Glimpses of the story of the Lion and the Flower

A/N: This will be a series of loosely connected vignettes. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and ties in with various other stories. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Lion and Flower**

_**Part Six**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

11 Lenisgale 1006

Thalia pretended not to notice as the High King crossed the courtyard with his brother. Of course, pretending not to notice didn't make it hurt less. Her father had nearly refused to let her return to Cair Paravel at all because of his irrational belief that the High King had made a false promise. In the end, it had taken her mother coming to bring her back and her promise that she would not even speak to Peter unless it was in an official capacity when she delivered a message from his sister.

She had hoped that the High King would return with General Oreius at the same time her mother came, but he didn't. He pretended not to notice her (at least she trusted it was only pretending), but in a way that was even harder. Thalia didn't dare question the Queens for news on whether Peter had even approached General Oreius, but… Latching on to the idea, Thalia hurried across the courtyard and entered the barracks kitchens. She walked into the smallest kitchen and curtsied.

"How many times must I tell you not to do that?"

She blushed slightly, "It's protocol, your highness."

The Princess Royal huffed but didn't look up from where she was cutting designs out of pieces of chocolate, "And do not call me that either. I have told you before you may call me Alambiel." She glanced up at her then gestured to a stool, "Sit. Talk."

Thalia quickly obeyed, silently musing that having her royal heritage revealed only underlined the natural command that Alambiel had always held. She must have been silent for too long because Alambiel looked up and held her gaze before gently asking, "How are you holding up, Thalia?"

Thalia swallowed the urge to cry and shrugged, "I…I am not certain. Peter- I mean, the High King and I may not speak to each other without violating my father's conditions for my return to Cair Paravel and I cannot disrespect my father in such a way. I do not know if he has approached the General to ask for his help in interceding with my father or if he…" She trailed off, not wanting to seem that she did not trust Peter to at least try to find a way to change her father's mind.

Alambiel met her gaze and she saw no condemnation, only understanding. The older woman nodded, "I had a feeling you would be struggling right now. It's natural, Thalia, to be unsure as I'm sure your mother has already told you. However, I think you came to me because you want to know what I know regarding the Kentauri." She smiled slightly, "Don't look so surprised, Thalia. You should know that the only reason Peter and Oreius didn't accompany your mother to your home grove is because the Kentauri is currently unaware of the situation. He left on a patrol the day after you went to your home grove. He is scheduled to return sometime today though…which I informed Peter of just before you came to find me."

Thalia couldn't deny the relief that rose at the confirmation that it wasn't due to anything other than an unchangeable circumstance that the High King hadn't yet approached her father. She smiled and impulsively reached across the table and grabbed Alambiel's hand, "Thank you, your highness!"

Alambiel rolled her eyes, "You're welcome and don't call me that."

Thalia let go of her hand and hopped off the stool, "I must return to my duties. The Gentle has probably missed me by now."

Before she could leave, though, the General himself entered the kitchen. He nodded to her then turned his attention to the Princess Royal, who didn't even let him say a word before she rattled off something in that strange language of hers. Whatever she said clearly surprised the General as he looked at Thalia then looked back at her, "What?"

Alambiel straightened and crossed her arms, "You need to go see Peter…now."

The General inclined his head, "Very well."

Thalia watched with a mix of awe and amusement as the Princess Royal frowned at the General and asked, "Why'd you come in here anyway?"

The General gave her an impassive look, "I came to see if the kitchen was still standing."

Thalia bit her lip to keep from laughing as Alambiel snapped, "Oh shut up, Oreius. That happened once-"

"Twice."

"That one time doesn't count. I was ten when it happened and it didn't even happen in Narnia, so you cannot count that. Here it happened once and it was not even my fault, it was Sarti's." She turned back to placing the chocolate cuttings on top of and along the bottom of the cake, "I never should have told you that story. Go find Peter, Kentauri, before I feel obliged to throw something at you."

The General bowed slightly, murmuring in an amused tone, "We wouldn't want that, of course." He nodded to Thalia then left.

Thalia watched him leave but the Princess Royal called her name before she too could leave. "Thalia. Try not to worry. Between Peter and Oreius, your father will be obliged to admit his bias and give Peter another chance."

Thalia nodded, clinging to that hope, "Yes, your highness."

"Don't call me that."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Peter stared up at Oreius, waiting for the Centaur's opinion now that he'd spilled the whole miserable tale as soon as his General had entered his study. The Centaur's arms were folded across his chest and his face was impassive, giving no hints as to his thoughts. Oreius rubbed his chin, "You followed the protocol precisely?"

Peter nodded, "Yes. And he just refused. I can't speak to Thalia outside of an official capacity where she's delivering a message for Susan. Theia was the one to tell me that part."

Oreius set a large hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly, "You know that there is a way to change Vidar's mind or at least to persuade him to give you a chance to prove yourself worthy of courting his daughter, yes?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, both Thalia and Theia explained it. And I ask that you speak to him on my behalf since my father is not here to do so."

Oreius looked slightly surprised but he also looked pleased. He squeezed Peter's shoulder again, "I will speak to Vidar on your behalf, my King. Come, we will discuss this further and then devise the best plan."

It took two days before Oreius deemed it time to travel to Vidar's grove. Peter kept fiddling with his horse's reins, trying to control the nervousness and fear that Vidar would not be swayed and the little bit of anger that this happening. He glanced at Oreius, "Have you met Vidar before?"

The Centaur nodded as he kept pace beside him, "I was at the meeting when Vara was killed. Vidar retreated to his grove and never emerged in all these years. He never gave Jadis what she wanted, his allegiance, and he fought against her in his own way. Vidar is one of the more powerful Wood gods, so he was able to do what some had thought impossible. He somehow warded his grove against Jadis and her forces who entered the trees ringing his grove never emerged. Eventually, Jadis ceased wasting her followers and would only send those who angered her or failed her too many times to attempt to attack Vidar's grove."

Peter frowned, "Thalia told me that her father thought it was unbecoming to speak of his own deeds of valor and other than acknowledging that he was loyal to Aslan during the Winter, she was very uncomfortable with telling me anything more since he was her father. And if Vidar never left his grove, how did you learn all this? Did you go to his grove?"

"No." Oreius seemed faintly amused, "No, I did not. Vidar's grove is home to a family of Squirrels. Several generations of the family bore witness to his actions over the long years and when some of them came to Cair Paravel to serve in the spy network, they made sure that I knew what happened during the Long Winter. They were most impressed with Vidar's actions."

Peter stared at his horse's neck. "Now I'm nervous."

Oreius chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder, making him sway in the saddle, "I would question the effects of your last head wound if you were feeling otherwise."

The Centaur grew more serious as they approached Vidar's grove. Stopping short of the grove, Peter dismounted and picketed his horse. Oreius set a hand on his shoulder and gave him a solemn look, "Peter, when we enter Vidar's grove, you must trust me. Keep silent unless Vidar or I expressly question you. I know this will be difficult but you must remain calm, no matter what is said or implied. And, Peter, it may take more than one discussion to persuade Vidar, so do not give up if things are not concluded by the end of today's discussion."

Peter nodded, refusing to voice the automatic objections that leapt to the fore at Oreius' words. He trusted Oreius to be his advocate. He trusted Oreius and that was the end of it. Oreius squeezed his shoulder once then they walked side-by-side into the grove. Vidar was waiting for them and the air was oppressively thick again. The Wood god's wild green eyes bore into him and his tone was dark as he spoke, "Why have you returned?"

Oreius stepped forward, "I come to see why you have rejected the suit of Peter Pevensie for your daughter, Thalia."

Vidar turned to Oreius, "_You_ come? You have no wife and no colts to call your own, Oreius of the Centaurs, and even if you had a colt, this one is not yours. He is Human. And yet you say you come to entreat with me on his behalf?"

Peter bit the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking up, but Oreius was seemingly unperturbed. "He has requested I speak on his behalf since his sire cannot. I ask again, why have you rejected the suit of Peter Pevensie for your daughter, Thalia?"

Vidar was silent for a long moment then he gave a curt nod, "Custom dictates I must answer. I rejected his suit because he is not to be trusted with my daughter's heart."

Peter nearly forgot himself in the urge to hotly deny Vidar's words, but Oreius spoke first in a very calm and cool voice, "You do the colt a disservice, Vidar. You know who he is and what his responsibilities are, why then do you claim he would treat your daughter with anything less than the respect and love that she deserves?"

The Wood god drew himself up (apparently he was just the slightest bit taller than Oreius) and glowered at Peter as he replied, "He is Human and Humans do not know how to properly treat and protect Nymphs. He was not born in our world, which means he knows even less than those Humans who once lived in Narnia."

Oreius flicked his tail, "Peter Pevensie, tell us what you know of Nymphs."

Peter met Vidar's gaze without flinching as he smoothly answered, "Nymphs are never to be considered the same for each differs in accordance with her home. Though it is true that Beech Nymphs are queenly and graceful as a rule and shall always be regal in their own way, they are still individuals as varied as their own trees. Your wife, Theia, is without a doubt a queen when it comes to the art of growing and nurturing the gardens and Vedis shows every sign of following in her mother's footsteps. But, Thalia's heart lies a different way. She is the calm that stills the storms in others and she loves Aslan, her family, and Narnia. She is a most talented lady but her greatest joy is when she is able to sit at her embroidery and depict the tales of the past and the adventures of the present and the hopes of the future. She is shy at times but her strength is one of quiet endurance."

He wanted to continue, to explain how all those little things had come together and called to his heart, how Thalia was the calm to _his_ storms (and he did have them). But, Oreius smoothly took over the conversation before he could, "Peter Pevensie was not born in our world, but he was been trained and taught in our ways for the better part of six years. He has not neglected any of his people and he has shown respect for your daughter's heritage and customs."

"And, I should take the word of a Human? One who has not even seen a full two decades of life, one who has not known of Narnia save in these last six years. He is too inexperienced."

Oreius stepped closer to Vidar, "Your daughter has yet to see a full two decades of life and yet you were willing to allow her a suitor until the moment you learned her suitor was Peter Pevensie. A Human, yes, a colt by both your and my measures, yes, but he is the head of his family and he is the High King. Aslan has entrusted him to rule over Narnia since he was but thirteen. He has experienced much in the last six years and Aslan trusts him still to rule wisely, to lead wisely. Tell me, Vidar, do you now claim to know better than Aslan Himself?"

Vidar shook his head and the air suddenly became so oppressive that Peter found it difficult to keep breathing normally instead of gasping. "He is a Human! He cannot protect Thalia. He has mistaken a passing infatuation for something more. I will not entrust my daughter's very heart into the hands of a Human."

Oreius brusquely answered, "Vidar, you are bitter over the loss of your eldest daughter, Vara. You have refused to let go of that grief and bitterness and cast the blame on Humans because Vara loved a Human who was unable to protect her in your stead. And, now you would punish your own daughter in addition to Peter Pevensie because he is Human and, for the simple reason that he is a Son of Adam, you have chosen to blame a colt for a tragedy, a crime that occurred nearly a century ago that he had naught to do with."

The Centaur didn't even give the Wood god a chance to react. Instead, he turned and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, pushing lightly until Peter turned too. They walked out of the grove, not speaking until they'd reached Peter's horse. Peter climbed into the saddle then twisted to face Oreius, not bothering to hide the fact that Oreius' actions had made him very anxious. Oreius raised his hand, warding off the questions, "Be at ease, Peter. This is only a momentary withdrawal. We will return in a week and see if Vidar has finally listened. Trust me, Peter."

Peter nodded, "I trust you, Oreius….you do have a plan for next time though, right?"

The Centaur chuckled, "Peter, this was only the first phase of my plan. The second phase is what you and I will discuss on the journey home."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Glimpses of the story of the Lion and the Flower

A/N: This will be a series of loosely connected vignettes. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and ties in with various other stories. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Lion and Flower**

_**Part Seven**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

23 Lenisgale 1006

Peter exchanged a look with Oreius before they walked side-by-side into Vidar's grove. It had been just over a week since they had left Vidar to consider Oreius' words. He prayed that enough time had passed, that Vidar wouldn't continue to refuse his suit for Thalia's hand just because he was a Son of Adam. Vidar was not waiting for them.

Peter glanced at Oreius, but the Centaur moved his hand slightly, warning him from speaking just yet. Peter looked around, searching for something amiss, but the grove seemed…normal, for lack of a better word. Well at least, the air didn't feel oppressive this time. But, at the moment, Peter wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. Vidar still had not appeared after they had waited for nearly half an hour. Wondering if Vidar's failure to appear to them meant his appeal had been revoked, he stepped a little closer to Oreius and whispered, "What do we do now?"

"We wait for Vidar." The Centaur gripped his shoulder and squeezed lightly, "He holds the traditions of his people and of Narnia in high regard, he will not break tradition now by not coming to see us." Peter gave a curt nod and settled in for a long wait. He hoped Oreius was right.

It was nearly nightfall when the feeling in the grove changed. Peter couldn't quite find the words to describe it but it was as though the grove had been sleeping or lazily waiting earlier but now the grove was at attention, alert and waiting. Vidar appeared in front of them, but now his wild green eyes seemed more contemplative than fiercely disapproving as he examined Peter. Oreius took the lead, "Vidar, have you given thought to the words spoken during our last meeting?"

Vidar studied Peter for a moment longer before he turned to Oreius. "Age is supposed to lead to wisdom, but there are times when it is not the oldest head who is the wisest, but the young ones. And, since your grandfather was once counted as my friend, Oreius of the Centaurs, you are young to me just as this Son of Adam is young to you. You spoke the truth during our last meeting, a hard truth but still true. I judged this one too harshly."

Oreius nodded, "And, now will you hear out the colt's request to court your daughter, Thalia?" Vidar bowed his head in silent acquiescence and Oreius turned to Peter, "Speak now, Peter Pevensie."

Peter hoped the plan Oreius had laid out would work. He cleared his throat then bowed to Vidar, "Vidar of the Beeches, I have made my desire to court Thalia known to you in the past, but I was unable to prove my worth. In accordance with the ways of your people, _my_ people, I submit myself to the test of workmanship. I will carry out whatever work you deem suitable to the task of proving myself faithful and worthy of courting Thalia."

He barely stopped himself from promising to work for whatever amount of time Vidar wanted him to since Oreius had expressly forbid him from doing such a thing. Negotiating the time served would be between Oreius and Vidar because that was tradition…and Oreius didn't want him to serve a full year (or seven as Kat had so helpfully added when she found them discussing it again). Vidar was studying him again. "_Your_ people…and just what do you mean by that, Son of Adam?"

Drawing himself upright, Peter answered honestly, taking comfort in the fact that Vidar sounded curious rather than insulted. "I was born a Son of Adam, but Narnia, all of Narnia, is my people too. For if you and the rest of Narnia were not mine and I were not yours, then I, and my siblings, should not have been appointed to our places. We are fond of referring to our people as 'cousins' for it seemed the best way to convey our equal affection and respect for all of our varied people. I am Human, sir, but you are still my people."

Vidar seemed to be mulling over his words and Peter resisted the urge to keep talking (it was his greatest weakness when it came to negotiations, that urge to fill the silence, but he and his teachers were working on it…still). The Wood god remained silent for a long moment then nodded. "I see now why Oreius agreed to speak on your behalf and why Aslan chose to make you High King." He paused again then added in a low tone, "And, I see why Thalia was so willing to give her heart to you, Son of Adam."

Peter couldn't help grinning widely before he quickly bowed his head. He still hadn't quite banished the grin when he looked back up, but Oreius stepped forward slightly, "Do you accept Peter Pevensie's offer to test his worth, Vidar?"

Vidar nodded, "I accept the offer and will give him the test of workmanship. A year and a day should be enough."

Oreius folded his arms and shook his head, "I've no doubt your daughter is worth that amount of labor, but Peter Pevensie's obligations will not allow him to come labor here in your grove for a year and a day and if he were to agree, it would take close to a decade before he could sufficiently fulfill the requirements. A fortnight of steady work."

Vidar shook his head, causing leaves to fall out of his crown and his hair, "A fortnight for the hand of my beloved daughter? That is not nearly long enough. If he cannot labor for a year and a day, then let him labor for six months."

Peter resisted the urge to agree then and there as Oreius shook his head. "I am certain Peter Pevensie would labor willingly for that amount of time or longer for the hand of your daughter. However, the colt's obligations as High King still will not allow him to labor for six months. You would never be rid of him in a timely manner. Let him labor for two months, one will be consecutive and the other will be fulfilled around his obligations as often as he can do so."

Vidar bowed his head, "Very well. And he will return to my grove to begin his labor no later than Greenroof."

Oreius bowed slightly, "We are agreed."

The Centaur glanced at him and they turned to leave, but then Vidar spoke again. "I expect that Peter Pevensie will not attempt to court my daughter until after I have finished judging his worthiness per tradition."

Peter's heart sank a little since he had been hopeful that Vidar's acceptance of his offer would allow him to resume courting Thalia immediately. But, he held his tongue. Vidar had accepted his offer to prove himself and that was progress. It _was_ progress. Oreius nodded to Vidar, "Your expectation is understood." Then he clamped his hand on Peter's shoulder and they left the grove.

Once they returned to where Peter had picketed his horse, Oreius stopped him. "You spoke well, my King."

He smiled slightly at the words, knowing they were meant honestly and as high praise. He clasped Oreius' forearm and the Centaur returned the gesture. "Oreius, thank you for speaking on my behalf. I- Thank you."

Oreius smiled, "You are welcome. Though, you may not be so grateful when you discover what Vidar intends to make you labor at for two months. Wood gods are known to be among the more creative when it comes to assigning such tests…especially if it seems deceptively simple at the outset."

Peter grinned, "It will be worth it, Oreius."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

26 Lenisgale 1006

Thalia quietly entered the High King's study and curtsied, "A message from the Queen Susan, My Lord King."

The High King looked up, brightening when he saw her then she watched him force that reaction down before he cleared his throat. "Thank you, T- I mean, thank you, Lady Thalia. How punctual does the Gentle expect my reply?"

"She told me to wait for your reply, My Lord King." Thalia started to add her news, but the High King had already turned slightly away from her after taking his sister's missive. She knew he was just trying to adhere to her father's instructions, but his actions still felt like a rebuff. By the time, he finally composed his answer and handed the missive to her, Thalia chose to be bold. She touched his hand, the light touch successfully earning the High King's full attention, "Peter, my father has decided that we may speak outside of when my duty brings me into contact with you. The General went back to speak to him, he convinced my father to change his mind. We're not allowed to court just yet, but my father has agreed that we may speak as friends are wont to do."

Peter straightened then he picked her hand up and pressed a fervent kiss to the back of it, "My Lady…Thalia, I am very pleased to hear about this, thank you for telling me." She felt her cheeks start to heat but smiled even as Peter released her hand, his own cheeks turning somewhat red, as he sheepishly muttered, "Although, that probably wasn't a strictly friends reaction. Forgive me, I will be more careful in the future."

"I know you will and I as well. I shall keep my hands well away from your lips, My Lord King."

Thalia blushed and dropped her gaze as she realized yet another cheeky, _very_ cheeky, remark had escaped. But, Peter laughed and swept a courtly bow, "Alas, fair lady, your words are wise…and very cheeky." A knock on the door interrupted them and Thalia smiled in silent thanks at the Centaur General who now filled the doorway.

The General looked faintly amused as he observed them, "I see you are aware that Vidar changed his mind, after all."

The High King grinned, "General, you're a brick. Thank you."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! And, a big thank you to WillowDryad for pre-reading this one. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Glimpses of the story of the Lion and the Flower

A/N: This will be a series of loosely connected vignettes. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and ties in with various other stories. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Lion and Flower**

_**Part Eight**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

29 Lenisgale 1006

Peter ran his hands through his hair, "Are you sure I have to attend that ceremony, Ed? Can you not go? They are Black Dwarfs after all and you tend to get along with them the best of the four of us."

His brother gave him a sympathetic look, "Sorry, Peter, they specifically requested you because they live in the north of Narnia and Black Dwarfs hold grudges better than anyone else. Were you trying to go back to Vidar this week?"

Peter sighed, "I was hoping to start right away even though the deadline for my first appearance isn't until Greenroof. I am worried that Vidar will think I've been wasting his time and Thalia's if I can't at least begin the two months I, well, Oreius agreed to and… I don't want that to happen, Ed. I also can't court her until I do this and it is frustratingly difficult to not act like I'm interested in her when I am."

He thought Edmund's look darkened, but his brother's face was clear of any emotion other than sympathy. Perhaps he imagined it.

Edmund cleared his throat, "Oreius stressed that you had duties to fulfill, you told me that yourself, and you have to go to the ceremony, Peter."

"Yes, I know. And, truly I am not trying to avoid my duties, Ed, but…"

Edmund clapped him on the back, "But, you want to get the girl." He smirked even though Peter glowered at him, "Look, I'm sure that if Oreius can convince Vidar to let you have a chance to prove yourself, he'll be able to make Vidar adhere to the agreement. Listen, I know you're just trying to take care of the more pleasurable torment first because 'slacker' is hardly the word to describe you, Peter." His brother grinned again, "Go sit through the ceremony, that's all you have to do anyway. And then you can go torment yourself to get the girl. Just don't get talked into serving for twice as long as was agreed."

Peter snorted, "Why do you and Kat keep comparing me to Jacob? It's a very unsettling comparison, you know."

His little brother smirked, "Well, we just thought it was a good warning to keep your eyes open."

He shoved him, "Funny, Ed." He let the silence reign for a moment as he studied the invitation again then asked, "What exactly does happen at a smithing ceremony?"

"You'll see for yourself. But, try not to get pulled into too many drinking games at the feast afterwards."

"Drinking games… Maybe it's a good thing I'm the one going and not you, after all."

"Funny, Pevensie, real funny."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

30 Lenisgale 1006

"Kat, you must help us!"

Thalia hid a smile as she watched the Princess Royal sigh and come back over from where she had been speaking to Caia and Ptah in low tones. She had no doubt that Lady Alambiel had been giving them orders, but now she once again returned to the seat between the Valiant and the Gentle, fluffing her skirts as she did so (most likely in order to ensure whatever daggers she had remained hidden).

The Gentle smiled, "Come now, Kat, you know we'll be done in a trice with your help."

The Princess Royal rolled her eyes as she began stitching, "It's a group tapestry. These things are never done in a trice, Susan, and you well know it. Thalia, tell them."

Thalia let a small smile appear, "Her highness is correct, My Queen." Her smile grew while the Queens laughed as the Princess Royal muttered 'Don't call me that' even as her needle flew in and out of the fabric and she couldn't quite help adding, "However, since her highness is hardly unskilled with the needle, her help will undoubtedly speed up the process to just under a trice."

She ducked her head, hiding her growing blush, as the others in the room looked at her then burst into laughter. Once the laughter died down and the ladies resumed their sewing (including the Princess Royal), Thalia peeked at Lady Alambiel, who winked before asking, "Whose idea was this anyway?"

The Queen Lucy answered in a merry tone, "Susan's. But, you joining us was mine."

"That explains so much."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Thalia smiled as she finished the clasped hands of the dancing Faun and Nymph. Such a small piece really, but she felt this represented the joy and togetherness of the couple best. His hand cradling her dainty one, at once guiding and protecting, as he made sure she didn't fall while they danced in the new fallen snow.

"Lady Thalia."

She started slightly, but thankfully, she did not prick her finger. Looking up, she didn't disguise her surprise at the Just King's presence, "Your Majesty?"

He looked around the room, moving to stand by the long sewing frame holding the tapestry of King Frank the First and Queen Helen's coronation that the Queens and Lady Alambiel were working on, turning his back toward her. Thalia hesitated then set her own work and rose to her feet, "Are you looking for your sisters, your majesty? Or perhaps the Princess Royal?"

King Edmund looked over his shoulder at her, "No. Actually, I wondered if I might speak to you privately."

Thalia curtsied, "Of course, Sire." She waited for a moment but the Just King didn't speak. Instead, his dark eyes watched her with the same piercing intensity she had seen him turn on ambassadors and petitioners to the court. He was taking her measure though she not certain as to why.

"Forgive me the inconvenience, Lady Thalia, but I should like to hold this conversation where it will be less easy for other ears to hear." He approached and offered his arm and she took it. He was the High King's brother, a King in his own right, and all Narnia knew how chivalrous, honorable, and Aslan-fearing their kings were. So where some of the ladies from foreign courts would have feared to act (according to the tales she had heard when these ladies visited with the Queen Susan), Thalia allowed her Just King to escort her to wherever he had chosen to hold this conversation. Her curiosity grew as they entered the hall of remembrance where many items and relics of Narnia's martial history were displayed after they had been retrieved from the hiding places that had kept them safe from the White Witch. She glanced at King Edmund but he seemed lost in thought.

Thalia looked around the hall of remembrance again. It had been some time since she had last been in here, seeing as the surrounding rooms and three levels were primarily reserved for the army's use and the Queens did not often bring their ladies-in-waiting through here. A larger and official Hall of Remembrance held the national treasures of Narnia and other key relics from their history located only a few corridors and one level up from the main library, but this hall of remembrance was for Narnia's soldiers. There the armor worn by King Frank the First in the first battle of Narnia's history. Here the ragged pennant that flew during the siege of Galma when Sir Nuada Lightwing the Gryphon had led fifty soldiers to hold the docks against the invading Calormene fleet. There the bow that King Gale had used when he slew the Dragon of the Lone Islands and he had been but fourteen years of age. Here the pieces of the shield that had been used by Cordelia, Princess Royal and daughter of King Frank the Seventh, when she rescued her younger siblings from a Minoboar. King Edmund stopped in front of the display that held the shattered blades of renown, among them the thrice-shattered Solais that had been wielded by Queen Helen herself when Frank the First had been wounded during the battle of Ettinsmoor and King Edmund's own sword Shafhelm (second of that name) which had been broken when he protected his brother from Ettins.

Thalia pushed her brown hair back as she stayed silent, while King Edmund rested one hand lightly on the glass box covering the display. He didn't look away from the shattered blades as he spoke, "Know you, Thalia of the Beeches, that as Peter protects Narnia, I am Peter's shield? That I will do anything and everything in my power to protect him from foes without and within?"

She pushed down her confusion and answered honestly, "All Narnia knows this truth, My Lord King. It is well-known that it would take a truly great foe to defeat the brother Kings for they fight together as one. Each of you protects the other."

King Edmund finally looked at her, pinning her with his dark eyes as the sense of being measured grew stronger as he spoke in a firm yet not quite threatening tone, "And do you also know that I will protect Peter even from the danger his heart does not recognize if necessary? I warn you this once, lady, if you and your father have conspired to deal falsely with Peter, you will both answer to me. Peter's tender heart makes him vulnerable to the machinations of a plot involving the first lady who has caught his eye beyond simple infatuation, but I will not permit any exploitation of that vulnerability."

Thalia wrapped her hand around the ivory case holding the embroidery scissors Peter had given her letting its fine chain lightly dig into the back of her neck while she gathered her thoughts on how best to proceed in the face of the Just King's pronouncement. It was only natural that he be wary of the reasons for this unexpected difficulty and new demands on his brother. She took care to keep her voice calm and steady, not wanting him to think she had taken offense or was being defensive, as she answered, "Your brother is most fortunate to have such a diligent protector in you, Sire. I am certain if there was such a plot that you would no doubt succeed in your quest."

He narrowed his eyes at her before he quietly asked, "Was this all a plot to keep Peter turning in circles trying to fulfill your father's demands and the duties he shoulders as High King? Tell me truly."

She refrained from scolding him for his suspicions, though she would have been within her rights to do so if she had taken offense, for she understood the love and caring that motivated his brusque interrogation of her motives. It was true that the younger of Narnia's kings would do anything to protect his brother. His dark eyes bore into her as she shook her head, "No, My Lord King, this was not planned by myself or my father or my mother. In truth, I never imagined that my father would object to Peter, I mean, the High King. Not because he is High King, but because of who Peter is, noble and strong and brave and kind and he cares not only for those who can do something for him but for those who he can do something for them. He is Aslan's chosen and he walks in the Lion's paw prints for all Narnia to see, that is why I thought my father would have no objections and it is why I care for Peter so very much. I will not dishonor my father, though, which means I too must wait and see what will happen when Peter completes the task my father assigns him. My heart is also vulnerable in all of this for I cannot always convince myself that Peter will not grow so weary of waiting that he will close his heart to me and allow another to find favor in his eyes."

She stopped, blushing for she had revealed more than she had intended to, but still she met King Edmund's gaze. She had not intended to reveal her heart so thoroughly, but it was all true and she trusted he would hear the truth in her voice and see it in her eyes. He held her gaze for several long moments as the silence stretched between them before he stepped closer and asked, "And just how much do you care for my brother, Lady Thalia? Enough to stand by his side even during the difficult times? Enough to offer counsel if you've wisdom to give on the matter without fear of his wrath should your counsel run contrary to his liking? Enough to remain at his side if he returns from battle maimed? Enough to be faithful to him if your family attempts to call you away from him? Enough to fight beside him? Enough to hold tightly to the heavy burden and gift that is his heart should it be entrusted to your keeping? Enough to love him even if he were not High King?"

Thalia smiled as she relaxed, "Yes, I do care for him that much. I am not blinded by his magnificence nor by his crown, My Lord King. I know Peter is not perfect and know who he is beyond the crown and title. He is a good man and he is so very kind and noble yet also fiercely protective of you and your sisters and all of Narnia for that matter. I love Peter, not the High King. I love him for all of who he is, Peter Pevensie son of William Pevensie and High King Peter and Sir Peter Wolfsbane, knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. I could not love one part of him without loving all that makes him who he is. It would be like asking me to pick out a single branch that sums up who I am when who I am is the whole of my tree."

King Edmund stared at her for a long moment but then his stance changed slightly, the line of his shoulders relaxing and the hard measuring look leaving his eyes. He nodded, "Peter was right about you. You're a real brick." Her smile grew as he smirked at her then added, "And, if anyone's going to make Peter run around like a headless chicken, I'd rather it was you than some spiteful bit of fluff." Thalia shook her head at his words, but still she laughed. Peter's brother, his most trusted shield, had accepted her.

Two days later, she learned what it meant to have King Edmund's acceptance. The High King had found her as she worked on her tapestry and smiled with no little pleasure when he noticed she was using the embroidery scissors he had given her. But, before he could say anything, King Edmund stomped in with two law books and took over the window seat. Peter looked at her in surprise before he turned to his brother, "Ed? What are you doing in here?"

The Just King looked up and blandly replied, "I'm your chaperone. You two are supposed to be friendship-only right now, so remember no mushy stuff. Now tell Thalia how much you missed her, Peter."

Peter looked at her, "I don't know if I should thank him or thump him."

Thalia giggled then handed him her scissors, "Tell him thank you _then_ thump him. Carefully mind, I don't favor these coming to any harm."

Peter threw his head back and laughed…and then he lightly tapped the scissor's ivory handles against his brother's head.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
